


First Move: Callie and Tom, at it again…

by LadyGoodwin



Series: Renascentia [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, POV Third Person Limited, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGoodwin/pseuds/LadyGoodwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He moved so he could rest his head in his hand, while the other one stroked her cheek.  “Why don’t you initiate our lovemaking?”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Move: Callie and Tom, at it again…

 

** First Move **

** Callie and Tom, at it again… **

As Callie climbed into bed, Tom removed his glasses and placed both the glasses and the book he was reading on the nightstand.Callie was snuggling down into the blankets as Tom rolled over her, smiling, before gifting her with a long, sensual kiss, tongue gently seeking entry into her mouth, which she willingly gave.He hummed in pleasure to her warm response, and she pulled him closer in their embrace.When the kiss ended, he rested his forehead on hers, his breathing labored.“Do you know how much I love you?”He whispered, opening his aquamarine eyes.

“About half as much as I love you.”

He grinned, “You think you’re more in love, than I am?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s the case,” she smiled back.

He sighed, he lips moving to her neck, leaving soft kisses on the corner of her lips and along her cheek as he went.“I think you believe that’s true,” he said, in between those kisses, “but consider the evidence.”

“Evidence?”Callie asked, moving her head to allow him to get to heretofore unreached skin, while her fingers coiled in his soft hair.

“Who waited three years for you to come around?”

“Are you comparing yourself to Rory?Are you The Boy Who Waited?”

“I don’t know what that means.”He continued lavishing kisses, as he worked his way to the neglected side of her neck. 

“Rory waited, and watched over Amy for 2,000 years.”

“How?”He asked, pulling back to look at her.

“It’s a long story.But he did, though.”

Tom’s eyes went sort of glossy and dreamy.“He waited for her, his love.”

Callie nodded.

“Then yes.I’m Rory.”

She pulled him down for a tender kiss.“You’re better than Rory.”

“How so?”

“You won’t unwillingly shoot me with your robot hands.”

Tom sat in shock for a moment, then fell apart laughing.“I swear, I have the strangest pillow talk with you.”

“It’s one of my few charms.”

He looked at her for a long moment, which Callie had grown to know meant he had something on his mind. 

“What’s that brain of yours doing?”She asked, gently cupping his face.

“I want to ask you a question, but, I don’t know how to ask it without it sounding like an accusation, when really, I’m just curious.”

Callie’s eyes widened.“OK…”

She was watching him work on it, like she could see the hamster in its wheel racing behind his eyes, when he leaned down and kissed her, slowly and lovingly.“I love you,” he said, after.

“This can’t be good.”She felt the anxiety begin to build in her chest, and her body started to tense.

“No, sweetheart.It’s fine.I promise.”He began kissing her again, anywhere he could reach; forehead nose, eyelids, cheeks, ears, neck.

“Tom…”

“It’s my question, I’ll ask it when I’m good and ready.”She felt him smiling against her neck, in between kisses.

“And that will be, when?”

“At the precise moment I’m ready!”He nipped at the spot behind her ear which made her giggle.He then kissed the spot loudly, then zerberted her, causing all sorts of squeals and giggles and flailing limbs.

He moved back and gave her a smacking kiss on the lips and grinned at her.“That’s better.”

“OK.What’s your question?”She smiled.

He moved so he could rest his head in his hand, while the other one stroked her cheek.“Why don’t you initiate our lovemaking?”

He hadn’t lied.There was no malice or accusation in his eyes.There was just curiosity and what looked like a little sadness.

Callie exhaled heavily and closed her eyes, to gather her thoughts, all the while, Tom continued to stroke her cheek.

“I was hoping I’d get past it before you noticed,” she said, softly.

“Sweetheart.Get past what?Have I done something?”

“NO!No.Not at all.This is my hang up.”

“What is it?”

“It’s the same old story.Bad relationship experience at just the right moment to, you know, scar you for life.”She shrugged.“I’m working on it.”

“Tell me.”

She sighed again.“Well, I was with this guy, my first actually.I was a late bloomer as you know.”

He smiled.

“Anyway, I used to try to initiate sex with him and he always found a way to turn me down.He was busy, or tired, or had to be somewhere.There was always an excuse.One day, I gathered up all my courage and asked him about it, and he told me he didn’t like it.He thought it was weird for a woman to be sexually aggressive, and it was a turn off because it made her, me, seem cheap.Bam.Scarred for life.I never tried to initiate after that.Hell, I never even asked a man out on a date.I panic and freeze.”

Tom bolted upright on his knees, looking down, over Callie.“He fucking what?Told you, you were cheap because you wanted to have sex…WITH HIM!”

“Yeah, he was an asshole.Hence why we broke up.”

“Jesus fucking Christ!”He ran his hands through his hair.“They should take his man card away from him!For SO many reasons.”

Callie nodded.

“Michaelia, oh my dear sweet girl, let me fill you in on something.”He took her hands in his, “If a woman asks a man to have sex, the rule is, drop whatever you are doing, and have sex with that woman.There are very few occasions where it is OK to say no, like, life and death situations, but I guarantee the man will weigh it out carefully before he says no.And if he has to say no?He will schedule a time to make it up to you as soon as humanly fucking possible.That is the law.Ask any man,” he finished, slowly shaking his head in disbelief.  

Callie raised her eyebrows at Tom’s impassioned speech.

“Baby, everyone wants to feel wanted, desired, and longed for.Women don’t corner the market on that.”

“I-I hadn’t thought about it that way,” her eyes drifted around the room as she took in this information.She met Tom’s eyes again, as hers began to tear up, “Have I hurt you?Have I not made you feel wanted?”

“Oh, Callie, no sweetheart.”He kissed her soundly.“I feel absolutely wanted by you.You are the most affectionate, loving person I know, plus, you’re eye fucking is only second to mine,” he grinned, leaning down to kiss her again, before sitting back up.

She laughed through her tears, as Tom wiped them off her temples, where they had leaked.“OK.I’ll try harder.”

“We’ll work on it together, yes?”

She nodded, sniffling.

“How about, once a month, to start, you make the first move.Is that fair?”

“Yeah.So, what do I do?”

Tom laughed, “What ever you want.”

“For example?”She grinned.

“Maybe you whisper something in my ear.Maybe, you take me by the hand and lead me to the bedroom.You could sneak up behind me and slip your hands into the front of my pants and say, ‘Let’s go’.There’s joining me in the shower.Or you grab my ass and tell me how badly you want to fuck me.”

Callie laughed.“You’re good at this.I should write this down,” she pretended to sit up to grab her journal, next to the bed.

Tom fell forward on his hands, trapping her,“You can write it down later, if you can remember.Because right now, I’m gonna shag you until your brains are scrambled.”

“But those were good ideas,” she pretended to pout.

“I’ll give you new ones.”

 

 

**Twenty Two Days Later**

 

 

Callie offered to clear up after dinner, so Tom settled himself onto the couch with a script in the living room.She eyed the half-full bottle of wine on the counter, picked it up, and drank until she needed a breath, took one, then finished the rest of the bottle.After, dropping the empty in the recycling, she fluffed her hair, opened her blouse one more button and marched herself into the living room.Callie snatched the script he was reading out of his hands and tossed it over her shoulder.The look of confusion on Tom’s face was priceless.Even more so when he realized what was happening, his eyes comically wide in surprise.Hiking up her skirt, she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.A grin spread across his face as his hands slipped around her ass.

“What’s this, then?”He smiled.

She looked him in the eyes, unable to calm her shaking.Almost losing her nerve, she looked down for a moment; took a deep breath and looked back up, meeting his gaze.She blinked a couple of times before she said, “This is me, making the first move.”She had wanted it to come out confident, and sexy.In reality, her voice was soft and timid, and her eyes a little too wide.

Tom slid one hand up to her head and pulled her down into a most passionate kiss.“You’re amazing,” he said, when the kiss ended.“How much of that wine did you drink?”He smiled, obviously tasting it on her.

Callie giggled, partly because she was inebriated, “The rest of it.”

He laughed, too.“Well done.”He stood up, and tossed her over his shoulder as he did, heading to the bedroom.

“Hey!I thought this was my gig,” she laughed.

“You’ve done enough for one night.Now, you can lay back and enjoy your spoils.”

 

 

**Twenty Five Years Later**

 

 

Callie walked through the front door, tossing her jacket onto the coat rack, while Tom sat in the living room watching TV.

“Husband!Bedroom!Naked!Now!”She commanded, walking through the room not so much as looking at him on her way to the bedroom.

“Yes ma’am!”Tom, jumped up, and ran after her, shedding his clothes as he went.

 


End file.
